Hogwarts the Musical or Dumbledore's Revenge
by MayaRose
Summary: “Alright this is it, you can do this Hermione.” She silently scolded herself. “How do you get yourself into these predicaments?” Hey all, I decided that the story was needing to go in a different direction, so it's back to the beginning, on with the show.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hermione Granger's summer had been a roller coaster of emotion and constant stress. When the final war came to a climax many people died, including Hermione's parents. They had been killed during the summer before she started her sixth year; in a Death Eater attack targeted at people that would weaken the Great Harry Potter. Hermione had been the one targeted, the one wanted…, but Hermione had been visiting the Weasley's at the time and had been saved, though many times she had wished different. It was in those moments of despair that she remembered why she was fighting, why she would never stop fighting.

At the end of her sixth year everyone was on edge with the latest fight that had occurred between Voldemort and Harry. This battle had been for Harry's mind. With the seemingly reluctant help of Professor Snape, Harry had finally gained control of his own mind. Then only a week before summer vacation had started, Voldemort had instigated a full blown war. Had Professor Snape not warned Dumbledore no one would have survived.

Hogwarts had been stormed and Dumbledore's Army, reinitiated and fully trained, waited in the main hall for the inevitable. The front doors were blasted open and Death Eaters had swarmed into the hall. The high piercing laughter of Lord Voldemort was cut short when he saw that an army was assembled against him. Both forces waited, wands drawn for the signal to fight. With a great cry, amazingly it was Neville Longbottom who fired at the first Death eater, Goyle, to the ground. Everyone turned to Neville in shock and then the fighting had begun. Hermione was soon dueling head to head with Lucius Malfoy. As she fought she kept looking around the room for her friends. Ron Weasley was fighting Draco Malfoy. Harry was trying to get to Lord Voldemort but at the minute was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lucius had almost immediately come for her. His every attack taunted her, never once actually trying to kill her. He was trying to drag her pain out, she almost wished he was just kill her. Dodging another spell from Lucius she did not see the second he quickly shot at her. Not able to get completely out of the way, it hit her in the side. The force of the spell was enough to knock her to her feet and with a weak wand arm her wand flew out of her hand. Lucius smugly smiled down at her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here. Miss Granger I do believe... " He spoke for the first time as his wand rose again.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius' body went stiff and fell over before he could finish what he was about to say.

Professor Snape appeared from behind where Lucius had just been standing. He had given away his alliance sooner than he was supposed to, to save her. Looking up at him she tried to thank him, but a sharp pain hit and as she looked down and saw blood, her blood coming form the wound in her side she passed out.

Slowly her eyes had opened and a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she realized she was in the Hospital Wing. She tried to sit up and after a couple of tries she was able to swing her legs over the bed and stand. She walked carefully through past the many curtained beds to the windows at the back of the Hospital Wing. It was night outside though she didn't know how long she had been asleep. The sky was full of stars. The last thing she remembered was Professor Snape saving her. Why he would do that she didn't know, but she was thankful. As she stood gazing at the stars a gentle hand laid on her shoulder. Turning she came face to face with Headmaster Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling with delight.

"We seem to have won, Miss Granger."


	2. The Music of the Night

Chapter One: Music of the Night

Now in her seventh year she was glad to be back at Hogwarts and that, other than a few rogue Death Eaters, the war was over. Then she got to her first Muggles Studies class and glad feeling went bye-bye. All the students in her class were to give a presentation on any part of muggle life.

"What am I supposed to do?" She ranted to her two best friends who, with a minor exception to Ron's left eye and Harry's new scar, were calmly playing a game of wizard's chess and skillfully ignoring her. "You guys!"

"Hold on 'Mione." He paused. "Ha checkmate." Harry's king then went to die in a way that would have made any drama queen proud. "Now what was it you were saying?"

"I was saying, Ronald, that I have no idea what I am going to do for my Muggle Studies presentation. The Muggle Studies presentation that counts for forty percent of my final grade. The Muggle Studies presentation…"

"That's it?" Ron scoffed, to which he was soundly kicked in the shin by Harry. "Ouch, what?"

"What Ron is trying to say, is that your parents our both muggle dentists why don't you just do something on them."

"I thought of that Harry." She said as she plopped into a chair across from them. "Unfortunately I took slightly longer than the rest to sign up. Therefore dentistry was already taken, along with movies, television sets, telephones, cars, everything."

"There must be something in the muggle world that you can perform." Ron said.

"It's present Ron and unless I want to do the rubber ducky--." She stopped. "Ron! You're a genius!" To which she left a dumbstruck Ron and a hysterical Harry.

* *

"I'm an idiot! How could you let me do this Harry?" A distraught Hermione exclaimed.

"I suppose somewhat like how I let you talk me into doing this." Harry said as he waited for Hermione to come out from behind the dressing panel.

Outside in the great hall, at this moment, a stage was having the final touches done by whomever Hermione could get to volunteer or be bullied into it; however you want to look at it. It wouldn't have been too bad, but because everything had to be done the muggle way it had taken the last two months to complete. The stage was meant originally for the Muggle Studies classroom, but the professor had been so excited that Dumbledore was informed and he had insisted on the change. Now the whole school would be a witness to the event.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice broke into her thoughts.

She put on the last of her costume and walked out from behind her panel. Harry stood staring at her.

"What is something wrong?" She rushed past him to the full length mirror.

Nothing looked wrong. Her costume was a white corset with a white, lacey robed tied loosely around her waist. Her hair wasn't sticking up in any odd places. It was gently curling done half her back, no longer frizzing. She looked behind, in the mirror, where Harry was still staring at her. She turned to face him. He looked very nice in his costume, an old fashioned opera suit, black, and matching cape. He wore a small, white half mask on the right side of his face, covering the scar that marred that side.

His lightning bolt had disappeared after the fall of Lord Voldemort; in exchange he had gained a long ugly scar that ran fro his forehead to his jaw-line. Luckily his eye had not been damaged. Ron however had lost his eye, when Draco Malfoy had stabbed it with his wand. He was given an eye like Mad-Eye Moody, but he wore an eye patch. He thought it made him look cooler and since he could see through it, Hermione could not convince him how ridiculous it was.

"Harry, why are you staring at me like that?" she said coming back from her thought,

Harry was unable to answer as Ginny Weasley stuck her head in the door to their small dressing room.

"Five minutes guys, good luck." Ginny informed them.

"Ginny, in the muggle world it is bad luck to say 'good luck' on opening night."

"Oh, what do they say?"

"Break a leg."

Ginny stood confused for a moment; she then looked to Harry to see if it had been a joke.

"It's true Gin, odd, but true."

"Okay, um, break a leg." She then left muttering something like, "why would they want to break their leg?"

Ginny had been Hermione's close friend for sometime, and she had helped Ginny through her recovery of the Cruciatus curse. Happily that had been the worst Ginny had suffered. She was one of the few who had suffered non-lasting injuries.

"Hermione, let's go."

"Alright this is it, you can do this Hermione." She silently scolded herself. "How do you get yourself into these predicaments?" She continued in the same manner as Harry practically dragged her backstage and to their proper positions.

The lights dimmed in the Great Hall and the audience of student, professor, and whoever or whatever else quieted. On cue the first notes on the organ blasted from the orchestra pit into the no longer silent room. Smoke gracefully slid onto the stage and several candles rose from small trap doors around the stage.

_Christine:_

_In sleep he sang to me,  
in dreams he came …  
that voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name …_

_And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
the Phantom of the Opera is there -  
inside my mind …_

Hermione, in the costume of Christine, sang her first notes, Harry masked as the Phantom led her onto a metal walkway high above the stage. It slowly tipped from side to side giving the illusion of walking down flights of stairs.

_Phantom:_

_Sing once again with me  
our strange duet …  
My power over you  
grows stronger yet … _

_And though you turn from me,  
to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there -  
inside your mind..._

_Christine:_

_Those who have seen your face  
draw back in fear …  
I am the mask you wear …_

_Phantom:_

_It's me they hear …_

_Both:_

_Your/my spirit and your/my voice  
in one combined:  
the Phantom of the Opera is there -  
inside your/my mind …_

Having completed their journey down the stairs, landing them offstage, a ghostly chorus…

_Ghostly Chorus:_

_He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera …  
Beware, the Phantom of the Opera …_

…sang as they moved into a small rigged boat that carried them around stage.

_Phantom:_

_In all your fantasies,  
you always knew  
that man and mystery … _

_Christine:_

… _were both in you …_

_Both: _

_And in this labyrinth,  
where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
inside your/my mind …_

The 'Phantom helped 'Christine out of the boat and moved her to stage right so the rest of the set could rearrange. As the 'Phantom' coaxed 'Christine to sing the boat had turned around back stage and made a bed. A small organ slid on back stage left and a full length mirror slid on stage right. Also a portcullis slid down, giving the feeling of an underground room.

_Phantom:_

_Sing, my Angel of Music!_

_Christine:_

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera …_

'Christine' began to vocalize steadily higher with each of the 'Phantom's' urgings to sing. With the last high note the music abruptly ceased. Now fully entranced the 'Phantom went into his next song in order to accustom 'Christine' to the coldness of his touch.

_Phantom:_

_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne …  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music …  
Music … You have come here for one purpose and one alone …  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me to serve me,  
to sing for my music …  
my music …_

Having moved back to his organ to emphasize his need of her, for his music, the music changed pace and he made his way back to her.

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation …  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination …  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses …_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor …  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender …  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
and listen to the music of the night …_

He slowly 'turned her face away' and brought back, leaning as if he was about to kiss her, but as she leaned in he stepped back…

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before …_

…he gracefully swept his hand past her eyes causing them to flutter shut. As she 'soared' her eyes fluttered open again. She turned to face him and as he moved away she followed. He used his hands to motion for her to continue following.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you …  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.  
Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight --  
the darkness of the music of the night …_

With his last word he leaned up against the portcullis at the back of the stage and she was just about to kiss him, but she ran, frightened, back up stage. The 'Phantom' followed, desperate to get her back under his hypnosis.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me …_

He quietly came up behind her as his voice hypnotized. As he sang, 'only then can you belong to me', he wrapped one arm around her neck, allowing her to rest her head in the crook of his elbow. 

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write --  
the power of the music of the night …_

Slowly he rocked her back and forth as his other arm slid up her body to grasp her hand and lead it up to his mask to 'touch him' and 'trust him'. He then led her to the large mirror by the same hand. He pulled off a large drape from it. Inside it was a perfect wax figure of 'Christine', but when the real 'Christine' reached her hand toward it; suddenly the image thrust its hands through the mirror towards her. She fainted. The 'Phantom' caught her and carried her to the bed, where he lays her down.

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night …_

The last was held as the lights on stage dimmed completely. Starting with the professors the audience erupted into applause. The only one not applauding was Professor Snape and his band of Slytherins only did so reluctantly. When the lights come back on Harry and Hermione were standing in front of a closed curtain bowing. When the applause died down Harry left Hermione to give her speech.

"Thank you." She began, slightly blushing. "What you have witnessed is called a musical. This particular musical is called 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Of course that was only a short preview; the play is actually a lot longer…

As Hermione continued to explain musical theatre, how the stage worked, among other things all eyes were riveted to her. Two pairs of eyes watched her with particular interest. A pair of bright blue eyes, twinkling with mischief, and a pair of black eyes, glittered with an indistinguishable emotion


	3. I Can Hear the Bells

Chapter Two: I Can Hear the Bells

Hermione woke up the next morning. She threw on her robes, pulled her hair back into a tight bun, and went down to breakfast. When she got down, no one was around. She looked at her watch and realized that she had again woken up at dawn.

"Ugh, why oh why--." But she could not finish her thought as she ran into a large something.

"I don't know Miss Granger, but I hope it is a good reason for you to not watch where you are going." Came a cold voice."

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor Snape, I just can't ever seem to sleep past dawn. No matter how late I stay up--."

"Had I wanted to hear your life story, I would have asked." Professor Snape drawled.

Hermione wanted to say something to wipe that smug look off his face, but refrained.

"Yes, Professor Snape." She sighed as he swept past her, she watched him go.

"Oy vay." She sighed.

Being Saturday Hermione was outside, reading a book, by her two best friends.

"Still studying?" Ron asked as they sat next to her.

"Actually, Ron, I'm not." She replied.

Both of her friends made rather dramatically shocked reactions.

"Will both of you please attempt to act the mature age that you are. I just felt like reading a little poetry."

"Please may we hear your spouts of love sermons?" Ron said less than sincere.

"Alright, Ronald I will. Ahem,

_The Dead Woman_

_If suddenly you do not exist, _

_if suddenly you are not living, _

_I shall go on living._

_I do not dare, _

_I do not dare to write it, _

_if you die._

_I shall go on living._

_Because where a man has no voice, _

_there, my voice_

_Where blacks are beaten, _

_I can not be dead._

_When my brothers go to jail_

_I shall go with them._

_When victory, _

_not my victory, _

_but the great victory_

_arrives, _

_even though I am mute I must speak: _

_I shall see it come even though I am blind._

_No, forgive me, _

_if you are not living, _

_if you, beloved, my love, _

_if you_

_have died. _

"Is that lovey dovey enough for you Ronald Weasley?"

"That was beautiful Hermione." Harry said "How do you make it feel so real like that?"

"My mum used to read such poems to me at night, I guess it reminds me of her."

"I thought it was lovely Hermione." Came Ginny voice from behind a tree with her own book.

"Ginny, you heard?"

"Yes of course, um, what's wrong with Ron." Ginny said pointing a frozen Ron.

"I think it was too much for our poor, uncultured Ron."

"Hey!" Ron snapped back into it. "So what was _that _anyway?"

"_That_ was "La Muerta" or "The Dead Woman" by Pablo Neruda." She answered with a teasing chuckle. "It was originally written in Spanish. Besides I let you off easy not reading all of it, I didn't want to completely override your brain." "Hey Gin what are you reading?" Harry said changing the subject; he gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

Ginny was unable to answer as a group if Griffindorrs came over.

"Hey, Quidditch practice." one said stepping forward..

The boys left saying their goodbyes.

"So Ginny, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked as the clock tower struck noon; she didn't receive an answer. "Uh, Ginny?" she asked again waving her hand in front of Ginny's face.

"_I can hear the bells." _Ginny softly sang in a dreamy voice.

"_Ginny, are you all right?" _Hermione asked rather confused.

"_Well, don'tcha hear them chime?" _Ginny excitedly sang.

"_I don't hear anything." _Hermione replied.

For some reason Hermione had the strange feeling of deja vous. She had heard these exact words somewhere before, and where was that music coming from.

"_Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time? And all because he... touched me He looked at me and stared, yes he… bumped me. My heart was unprepared when he tapped me and knocked me off my feet. One little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he… nudged me. Love put me in a fix, yes it hit me. Just like a ton of bricks, yes my heart burst. Now I know what life's about. One little touch and love's knocked me out and," _Ginny sang as the music grew.

Suddenly Hermione looked around and the empty courtyard had filled with other girls from all houses. To Hermione's surprise they all began to sing backup with Ginny. They were swaying and dancing in perfect unison. Hermione was the only one not singing as she was watched in astonishment as Ginny sang a song so familiar, but it seemed to tell her exact emotion. Where had Hermione heard this song before? _  
_

_**Ginny and Girls:**_

"_I can hear the bells, my head is spinning. I can hear the bells, something's beginning. Everybody says, that a girl who looks like me, can't win his love. Well, just wait and see 'cause... I can hear the bells, just hear them chiming. I can hear the bells, my temp'rature's climbing. I can't contain my joy, 'cause I fin'ly found the boy I've been missin.' Listen! I can hear the bells. Round one: he'll ask me on a date and then, round two: I'll primp, but won't late because, round three's when we kiss on his broom. Won't go all the way, but I'll go pretty far! And then, round four: he'll ask me for my hand and then, round five: we'll book the wedding band so by round six. Amber, much to your surprise, this heavyweight champion takes the prize and... I can hear the bells, my ears are ringing. I can hear the bells, the bridesmaids are singing. Everybody says, that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way. Well, the laugh's on them 'cause. I can hear the bells, my father will smile. I can hear the bells, as he walks me down the aisle. My mother starts to cry, but I can't see 'cause he and I are French kissin'. Listen! I can hear the bells, my head is reeling. I can hear the bells, I can't stop the pealing. Everybody warns, that he won't like what he'll see, but I know that he'll look inside of me yeah, _

_I can hear the bells, today's just the start 'cause. I can hear the bells, and 'til death do us part. And even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love. We both will share a tear, and he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'. Listen! I can hear the bells _

_**Girls:**__  
She can hear the bells _

_**Ginny:**__  
I can hear the bells _

_**Girls:**__  
She can hear the bells _

_**Ginny:**__  
I can hear the bells _

_**Girls:**__  
Bum, bum, bum, bum!_

Then all the girls just seemed to disappear in all directions. Then it was, once again, only Hermione and Ginny, as if nothing had happened. Hermione didn't know what to think or say. This was not normal, and that was saying a lot when you went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. People, magic or non, did not burst into song.

"Hairspray!" Hermione said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Hermione did not answer as she had run off toward the castle. She needed help, but who could help. There weren't any books about this, or were there. No there was no time. Dumbledore, he could help, couldn't he? Hermione was too confused, she couldn't think right. Dumbledore was her best bet.


End file.
